1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to communicate over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users that enter and save network information for various networks, such as network names and passwords for wireless networks, on one device must typically repeat the entry of the same network information on another device in order to have the other device connect to the same networks in the same way. This is difficult for users to do because it requires the users to remember all of the network information that they have previously added, usually over the course of several months.